


Mañana es Too Late

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sam Winchester Likes It Rough, Teenage Dean Winchester/Teenage Sam Winchester, Weecest, Weecest - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: En una noche de caza, Dean deja solo a Sam.Pero Sam va a enseñarle que a él NADIE lo deja.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	Mañana es Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, es una canción de Jesse & Joy **Y** J. Balvin 🤣 pero es que la escuché y no pude evitar pensar en Wincest 🤷🏻♀️  
> Espero que les guste 😘
> 
> * * *
> 
> *Los personajes presentados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
> * **NO SE ADMITEN ADAPTACIONES, COPIAS Y MUCHO MENOS ADAPTAPLAGIOS.**

Cada vez que John salía por un caso y los dejaba solos sucedía lo mismo. Dean sacaba a relucir su agenda atestada con números de teléfono que usaba una sola vez porque, debido al trabajo de su padre, no pisaban la misma ciudad o pueblo dos veces.

O al menos eso sucedió hasta que su agenda simplemente se esfumó. Pero Dean Winchester siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, y ese pueblo aparentemente aburrido no sería la excepción. 

—¿Me traes una ensalada? —le pidió Sam, asomándose de entre una pila de libros. 

—Eh… Hoy no vuelvo —respondió Dean, poniéndose la campera de cuero que había ganado en una apuesta.

—¿Adónde vas? —la forma en que Sam lo cuestionó hizo que Dean se girara y lo mirara sorprendido.

—Lo sabrás cuando seas más grande, Sammy —le dijo el mayor, guiñándole el ojo—. Vete a dormir temprano, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó palmeando el hombro de Sam. 

La habitación quedó en silencio hasta que Sam alcanzó a oír un programa de entretenimiento de la habitación contigua. Lanzó el lápiz que estaba usando para sus deberes en medio del libro abierto frente a él, apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y suspiró sonoramente. 

  


* * *

  


Dean llegó a una casa abandonada, acondicionada para funcionar como un centro nocturno, no muy lejos del motel. No había sido difícil llegar pidiendo indicaciones a los lugareños. Aún con las puertas cerradas, la música resonaba a su alrededor. Entró al lugar y se mezcló con los chicos y chicas de su edad en medio de una improvisada pista de baile. Aparecieron chicas con las que bailó, a las cuales besó, a las cuales abrazó, pero con ninguna sintió algún tipo de conexión particular. Esa _chispa_ que Dean necesitaba para dar un paso más. 

De repente, la vio. Como si estuviera perdida, buscando a alguien, una muchacha de rizos dorados a medio formar, varios de los cuales caían sobre sus ojos impidiéndole encontrar a quien fuera que estaba buscando. Mientras Dean se acercaba a ella, la examinó de arriba abajo: una remera clara con una frase en letras regordetas que no llegaba a leer a causa de la campera de jean que tenía encima, un pantalón también de jean, corto y que sin embargo dejaba espacio a la imaginación por tener un buzo atado a la cintura. Era demasiado perfecta para ser cierto.

—Hola —le dijo, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared a su lado—. ¿Buscas a alguien? 

Dean vio cómo sus labios brillaban a causa del labial que ella tenía, a causa de la iluminación del lugar. Había separado sus labios para decirle algo, pero terminó por curvarlos había arriba, como si le estuviera diciendo que no, que, en realidad, había estado esperándolo a él. 

  


* * *

  


Gracias al cielo ese lugar tenía un baño como los centros nocturnos normales. Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban, hacían un sonido sobrenatural. Llegaron entre acercamientos y alejamientos a uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres y se encerraron dentro. Cada vez que Dean intentaba acercar su mano a sus partes bajas, su compañera parecía no estar interesada en llevar su relación un nivel más arriba, del mismo modo en que parecía rehusarse a mirar a Dean cara a cara. 

—Está bien —jadeó él, acariciando su cintura por debajo de la remera—. Está bien, Sammy. 

De repente, la muchacha entre sus brazos dejó de tironear de sus brazos y se giró lentamente. Pese a la escasa iluminación del lugar, sus mejillas de color carmesí resaltaban a la vista, al igual que el sudor como perla recorriendo su rostro.

—¿Cómo-?

—No puedo creer que estés preguntando eso. No hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo, niño —Dean suspiró, encariñado por la expresión de sorpresa de Sam por haber sido descubierto, y se sentó en el sanitario—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por ti. 

—Ya veo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué. 

—No quiero que te vayas.

Dean lo miró. Le pareció ver un brillo de tristeza en la mirada esmeralda de su pequeño hermano. Sintió que algo tiraba de sus pantalones, justo del centro de él. 

—Son sólo un par de horas. ¿Es que acaso no puedes vivir sin mí? —le preguntó él con sorna. Sam no le respondió. Dean bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que Sam tenía el mismo _problema_ que él. ¿Es que acaso era más grande que él? Negando con la cabeza, Dean se aclaró la garganta, tragando saliva, y desvió la mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sam estaba frente a él, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara—. ¿Sammy? —susurró tan bajo que su nombre quedó perdido entre la música proveniente de la pista de baile. Sus labios volvieron a chocar con los de Sam, y esta vez, Dean era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, era consciente de la persona a quien estaba besando. Y aún así, consciente y todo, agarró sus piernas con fuerza y las enredó alrededor de su cintura. El sonido del gemido que salió de entre los labios de Sam cuando golpeó su espalda contra una de las paredes del cubículo hizo que una extraña sensación le recorriera la espina dorsal. Consciente de que era su hermano a quien estaba desnudando, consciente y todo… se sentía tan bien. Se sentía tan bien que estuviera de rodillas frente a él, el movimiento de sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas sobre las piernas, sus acciones dándole uno de los mayores placeres que un hombre puede experimentar. Consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo siguió tocándolo, buscando aquellos lugares que hicieran explotar a Sam, así como él lo estaba haciendo con Dean con su sola presencia. No hacía mucho se había dado cuenta de que Sam lo deseaba. Sí, lo deseaba. Había oído sus gemidos ahogados sobre una almohada mientras con un solo ojo semi abierto observaba el frenético vaivén de una de sus manos bajo las sábanas mientras observaba el cuerpo semidormido de Dean que, consciente de ello, había dejado apenas una parte de su hombría al descubierto para ayudar a su pequeño hermano. Dean siempre fue consciente de ello, pero jamás pensó cuán lejos llegaría Sam para poder ser suyo finalmente, para que Dean posara sus manos sobre su piel, para que fuera Dean quien lo mancillara. De lo que Dean no fue consciente era de lo que Sam necesitaba para su propia satisfacción. Para no entrar en detalles, simplemente digamos que Sam era un masoquista. Consciente de eso, Dean marcó su piel en lugares específicos, aquellos invisibles para la inquisidora mirada de su padre. Y Dean también dejó que Sam marcara su piel. Que lo hiciera donde quisiera, como quisiera. Después de todo, ¿cuándo volverían a tener una oportunidad como esa? Debían aprovechar el tiempo, como si fuera la única vez que fueran a hacerlo. El momento era ese; mañana podía ser ya muy tarde.

  


* * *

  


El sonido de las llaves sobre la cerradura de la habitación hizo que Dean girara su cabeza. Estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua cuando la puerta se abrió. El rayo del sol entrando sin aviso a la habitación lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. John lanzó una risa al ver su expresión. 

—¿Mala noche, hijo? —le preguntó, cerrando la puerta a su paso y lanzando un bolso sobre una de las sillas.

—Para nada —respondió Dean tomando una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

—Se nota —agregó John, sentándose en torno a la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Dónde está Sammy?

—Durmiendo como un bebé —dijo Dean, señalando el cuerpo dormido de su hermano sobre su respectiva cama—. ¿Cómo estuvo la caza? —le preguntó a su padre mientras él agarraba uno de los libros de Sam que estaban sobre la mesa para hojearlo. 

—Oh, ya sabes —John pasó las hojas del libro sin prestar atención a ninguna de ellas—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí?

—Tranquilo. 

—¿Saliste?

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Hijo, parece que fuiste apaleado por un hombre lobo —respondió John, sonriendo y palmeándole la espalda antes de ir al cuarto de baño. 

Dean volvió su vista a Sam. Entre sueños, le dio la espalda. Entre sueños, se llevó las sábanas hacia delante. Entre sueños, dejó su espalda y su ropa interior a medio bajar visibles para Dean. Él suspiró y se acercó a él. Se acercó a su oído mientras una de sus manos agarraba la sábana que Sam parecía no querer soltar. 

—Podrías esperar a que papá no esté, ¿no? —le dijo. Sin ejercer resistencia, Sam dejó que Dean cubriera su espalda con la sábana y lanzó una risita. 

Dean era consciente de lo que Sam despertaba en él. De lo que no era consciente era de lo que había despertado en su pequeño hermano.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! 😘💕


End file.
